


【锤基abo】不二之臣

by qiuqiua



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiuqiua/pseuds/qiuqiua





	【锤基abo】不二之臣

Thor到家时已经是深夜了，黑夜如幕布，寥寥几颗星点缀其中，仿佛随手撒了把碎钻。  
公寓的灯光昏暗，只在门廊处亮了一盏。Thor推开门，看到门口散乱的皮鞋，桌上扔着车钥匙。  
看来那人已经到家了。  
他眉头微蹙，弯腰把鞋摆好，松开衬衫最上端的那颗纽扣，在昏暗的光线中往屋里走。  
忽然一个人影在黑暗中朝他贴了过来，炙热的呼吸带着酒气，一边胡乱地撕扯着他的衣服一边舔吻吮吸着他的脖颈。  
熟悉的小苍兰香，丝丝缠绕着情动的omega。  
“Loki。”  
Thor惊了一下，低头看着在自己怀中扭动的青年，下一秒就被火热的吻堵住了嘴。  
美人投怀送抱，没人能把持得住，他也忍不住揽起Loki的腰和他缠在了一起。  
战线拉得很长，他们从门廊纠缠到客厅的餐桌上，又从餐桌滚到阳台，最终在Loki的告饶下回到了卧室。  
Loki大概是醉得厉害，热情得令Thor难以招架，他们偃旗息鼓时已经是几个小时之后了。  
“你好大，疼死了。”结束后，Loki懒懒地窝在Thor怀里，脖颈前胸都是暧昧的印记，他越想越气，忍不住伸出手在Thor胸膛处狠狠挠了一爪子，留下几道鲜艳的红痕。  
“是我的错。”Thor低声哄着他，眼角带笑。  
小苍兰和雪松的气息交缠在一起，留下暧昧的余温。  
在这一番激烈的运动后，Loki也酒醒了大半，神情恢复了惯常的似笑非笑，叫人看不出真实情绪来。  
事实上，Thor从未看透过他。  
他们的结合是家族联姻的结果，两个大家族需要更坚固的链条维持信任与合作，所以一力促成了这段看似稳固其实薄弱的婚姻关系。  
他们是最亲密的陌生人。  
其实Thor一直对Laufey家族的幼子有所耳闻，从上学时就经常听到身边人暗中议论那个美貌张扬的omega，诉说着他的骄矜美艳。  
Loki是繁花似锦中孕育出的引人觊觎的珍宝，没有人可以无视他张扬的美貌和光采。  
而Thor拥有了他。  
Loki毫不留恋地推开他朝浴室走去，手扶着腰，白浊的液体顺着腿根滑落，他“啧”了一声，从微挑的眼角斜觑了Thor一眼。  
金发的alpha朝他挑起唇角。  
淅淅沥沥的水声响起，Thor敛起笑容叹了口气，看着浴室门发怔。半晌后，他起身将满地的狼藉收拾干净。  
按照惯例，他们晚上分房睡。  
夜已经很深了，Thor辗转难眠。  
月光似雪，撒了满地，他烦躁地坐起身来，点了根烟望向窗外。  
这段婚姻并不是两方都不情不愿的利益产物，至少Thor自己是乐见其成的。  
他几乎记不清这段漫长的单相思是从何时开始的，也许是年少时的惊鸿一瞥，竟然念念不忘了这么多年。  
如果不是Loki，他当初也不会接受这段商业联姻的提议，他只是在Laufey家族有意时顺水推舟了一把，然后无耻地将Loki据为己有。  
虽然他从一开始就怀着几分异样心思，但Loki始终表现得不咸不淡，看向他的眼神也始终是冷淡疏离的。  
Thor当然明白其中意味。  
这样想着，Thor忽然自嘲一笑，至少他也算实现了夙愿，可对于Loki来说，应该是恨死他了吧。他深深吸了口烟，烟雾辛辣呛鼻，他却还是觉得寡淡无味，就这样站在窗前等到了黎明的到来。

他和Loki都工作繁忙，又是分房休息，早晚很少碰面，只是知道偌大的房屋中还有另一个人的存在。  
夏末时，又是一年毕业季，Thor收到了老同学们聚会的邀请函，忙完了一天的工作后驾车驶往目的地。饭局上，不少人调侃他有福气抱得美人归，将多少人青春的美好回忆占为己有，Thor只是微笑，没有多说。  
饭后他们一群人前往酒吧，Thor喝了两杯觉得有些醉意，便走出包厢醒酒。他倚在墙壁上呼吸着夜间清凉的空气，一转头，一抹熟悉的人影撞入了眸。  
他不知不觉地站直了身，冰蓝的眼眸紧紧地盯着那处。  
黑发绿眸的青年握着酒杯与身边人谈笑，神情轻松愉悦。而他身边那人和他越靠越近，最后几乎将青年虚揽入怀，Loki还是一副无知无觉的模样。  
Thor的面色沉凝，属于高等alpha的强势气息扩散开来，引来身边不少人的注目指点。  
他面无表情地走上前去。  
Loki还轻声笑谈着，绿眸熠熠生辉:“Fandral你还是和以前一样……”  
“一样怎样？”Loki的话忽然被打断，回眸看去，高大英俊的alpha站在他们身后，嘴角挂着一丝并不怎么真情实感的笑意。  
Thor顺手将Loki揽入怀，宣示主权的信息素气息笼罩住了自己的omega，他似笑非笑地看着Fandral:“这位是？”  
Loki有些惊讶，歪头懒洋洋地笑了笑:“我曾经的同学，Fandral。”  
Thor不着痕迹地用自己的气息强势地压过Fandral，揽着Loki的手臂更紧了些:“不好意思，Loki没有和我提起过你，所以我不太清楚。”  
Fandral脸上的笑容似乎淡了一些:“Loki也没有向我提起过你，我还不知道你们竟然已经结婚了。”  
说完，他看向Loki:“既然你的丈夫来了，我就不打扰你们了。那我们明天再见？”  
Loki晃了晃酒杯，微微颔首:“明天见。”  
他走后，Thor和Loki相对无言。  
良久，Thor打破寂静，沉声道:“你没有什么要说的吗？”  
“说什么？”Loki无所谓地笑了一下，眼底却没多少笑意。  
他仰首抿了口红酒，酒液染红他的唇，红润晶亮仿佛刚舔过的糖果。  
Thor心中压抑许久的烦躁和不安在这一刻爆发开来，他抬起Loki的下颌深深吻了下去，在那敏感的唇齿间攻城略地。  
强势的雪松气息撩拨着omega敏感的腺体，与小苍兰雾霭般的清香缠绕相融。出于不想让别人看到Loki的私心，他搂着青年朝灯光昏暗的角落走去，将他压在墙上，高大的身躯将青年严严实实地笼罩起来，遮住了几束窥探的视线。  
Loki绿眸湿润，推拒着不断深入的Thor，发出模糊的呜咽声。Thor的占有欲被他微小的反抗刺激到了极点，用犬齿轻轻撕咬着那两瓣柔软的唇。  
小苍兰的香气浓烈起来。  
Loki的发情期本就临近，他一直通过抑制剂压抑本能反应，抑制剂作用的累积则会让发情期来得空前猛烈。  
在alpha信息素的诱导下，Loki的发情期气势汹汹地到来了，情欲席卷而来，他软倒在Thor怀里。  
“Thor……帮帮我……”他抓紧alpha的手，眉心紧紧蹙在一起。  
Thor的眼中仿佛酝酿着一场风暴，他在许多人的注视指点下将Loki一把抱起，脱下外套遮住青年的脸，朝地下车库走去。  
“标记我。”  
Loki气喘吁吁地躺在后座，晶亮的绿眸注视着压在他身上动作着的alpha。  
Thor却在此刻迟疑了。  
虽然已经结婚，但Thor并没有对Loki作最终标记。一直以来，他被如愿以偿的甜蜜和一厢情愿的愧疚折磨着，最终标记给了他们最后的余地。  
alpha的一生中可以标记无数omega，但omega的选择只能有一个。  
他想给Loki自我选择的空间。  
哪怕面临失去他的风险。  
Thor像是作了个艰难但坚定的决定，他深深看着Loki，摇头道:“不，Loki，这件事等我们都清醒的时候再决定也不迟，我不想你为这句话后悔。”  
alpha作为感官动物，尤其还是面对自己喜欢的omega，占有欲与侵略欲会冲散alpha的理智，让他们满脑只有标记占有。  
但Thor忍耐了下来，他用犬牙刺破Loki后颈的腺体，将自己的信息素注入其中暂且安抚住了发情期躁动的omega，满头大汗地驱车赶往住宅。  
下车时，他们连车门都没关好就又吻在了一起，Loki口袋中的手机振动起来，大有不接通就振到天荒地老的势头。  
看着气喘吁吁面色晕红的Loki，Thor迟疑了一下接通了电话，还不及他说话，对面便滔滔不绝地说了一大段话。  
“刚才的那出戏我演的怎么样啊，是不是让你家那位狠狠地吃了一醋？都跟你说了喜欢就上，你憋在心里那么多年多不是滋味。激将法也不过是一种追爱手段而已……”  
听着那道似曾相识的声音，Thor的脸色出现了变化。  
对面见没有回声，还在追问:“Loki，你在不在？说话啊!”  
“他睡了，明天回给你。”简短地说完，Thor便咔哒一声挂断了电话。  
远方拿着手机的Fandral的笑容凝固，他觉得Loki明天也回不了他的电话了，可能还不止明天……  
自求多福。他在心中念叨道，并为Loki的腰上了柱香。  
Thor低头，见Loki正注视着他，眼底有些隐藏得很好但还是有迹可循的慌乱。  
“我是不是应该解释一下？”Loki咬着下唇轻声道。  
“不，我们现在有更重要的事情要做。”Thor勾唇笑了起来，眼睛亮晶晶的。  
“什么？”Loki一时没有反应过来，有点懵。  
“比如……”Thor贴在他耳边轻笑道。  
“最终标记。”

爱深埋在心间，此去经年。  
我是你的不二之臣。

end.

－－－－－－－－  
依然是纯情abo，滴，学生卡。


End file.
